


Halloween rare pairs event

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Different AUs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, different stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Different stories about Halloween





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English.

**Ideas**

It was the time of the year. _That_ time of the year. Lars sighed and looked at Mei sideways. She was focused on her sketch notebook, writing and talking alone. They were in the first days of October, but she got some ideas probably since January, he thought. That was the way she was when it was about costumes.

It wasn’t a surprise; she was a fashion designer and a cosplayer. Last year they dressed up as two characters from her favorite anime. Also those costumes were very useful for other occasions, he cough and blushed when he thought about it.

That day he accompanied her to buy some materials.

“I still can’t decide what we will be this year” she said.

“Why don’t we wear some costumes from a past year?” he asked.

“No! Of course no!” she replied almost insulted.

He looked at her. No one else knew her better than he did, so he already knew she wouldn’t accept his stupid suggestions and less asking her to repeat. However they already had a lot of costumes at home.

“Don’t you have a favorite one?”

“No… well, yes, I do, but I don’t think you want us to be the waiter and the bunny girl at your sister’s party” she teased.

He blushed. Those ones were only for their eyes; no one had to know about the existence of such costumes, and even if she said as a joke, the only image caused him shocked him. She giggled when she saw his reaction.

“Just kidding. Those are only for the two of us, Bunny” she said, kissing him.

“I know!” he said a bit upset, crossing his arms.

She laughed again.  

“Wait, I have an idea” she said with that cheerfulness of hers. She talked quickly about the costumes she would make and the things they should buy.

He just smiled. That’s how she was, and he loved her for that.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to fix things

The flashes, the smiles, people asking for an interview, the noise. Netherlands felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like parties and much less the ones hosted by USA. And this was not only a costume party, but a contest too. So his sister and the others had the good idea of get dressed as the characters of _The Little Red Riding Hood_ and he had to be the wolf. His little brother wasn’t there because of work, _how lucky_ , he thought.

When they arrived to the party, Spain went to talk with another group and Belgium advertised a new movie from her home. Romano appeared with his intimidating aura, ready to scare the others, but Spain and Belgium insisted that he looked cute. What a group they were.

Netherlands sighed and turned around, and then his eyes met her. The photographers asked her to look at them to take her better photos; she did it and smiled to the cameras. He felt a bit jealous and went out to smoke.

All the other people seemed to enjoy the ambience, but he was there, feeling annoyed and missing her. They had fought a few days ago, and everything because he didn’t know how to express himself.

He observed her again; she was talking with China, who seemed to be sick, and then South Korea made her laugh. With her family around, it would be difficult to get close to her. Netherlands threw his cigarette and step on it.

Taiwan saw him; she had seen him since she arrived to the party. She was hopping to meet him there and talk with him, but China as the old man he was fell down and she had to give him some medicine. South Korea flattered her costume and she smiled, then he told her very quietly:

“Your boyfriend is watching at you right now”

_My boyfriend_ , she thought gloomily. She couldn’t forget his expression when she asked him what they were. They had been dating for a while, and she wanted to be sure if their feelings were mutual, but he just shrugged as if she had said something stupid.

The Dutchman made eye contact with her and they felt awkward. He couldn’t stand it, so he walked over to her. He got closer and she faked a smile. They looked at each other for a while and he forgot what he wanted to tell her:

“Your costume looks nice… I mean… you look nice” he said awkwardly, feeling the inquisitive look of China and the other men that were with her.

“You too” she said, because even if she was mad at him, she thought he was being really cute.

They were in silence, but he asked her to go for a drink. She accepted. Then they went outside, because he asked her to talk.

“I know this is not the best place for this, but I am sorry for the other day”

“Don’t apologize. I think I pressured you. Anyways we were dating just for a few weeks…”

She looked down. She didn’t know what other thing to say, because seeing how things were going, he probably didn’t want her back. What a way of breaking up. After this, she would go home earlier; she’d say that she wasn’t feeling well but then how to avoid him?

“Why did you say ‘we were’?” he asked.

“Because… we are breaking up?” she said hesitantly.

“Do you want to break up?” he asked sadly “Please, be honest”

She took a breath and said:

“No, honestly no…” she closed her eyes; she didn’t want to see his reaction. But instead, of a goodbye, she felt his arms around her.

“Wan, I was so scared that you said yes; I thought I had ruined everything. I am really sorry for not being able to tell you… how much… I like you” he said the last thing quietly.

She looked at him. He was nervous and his face was red, but he seemed happy too, and he was calling her _Wan_ again.

“So… are we still dating…?”

He took a deep breath. And he stayed silent as if he was looking for the right words to say.

“More than that, Wan. I want to be your… you know… your… boyfriend” he whispered.

She giggled, because she was glad and because she wasn’t expecting that at all, he was so serious, but now he was being shy and awkward. She hugged him, even though she wanted to kiss him, such a shame he was so tall, and as if he could read her mind, he pulled her into a kiss.

“I missed you so much” he said against her lips, caressing her cheek.

“Me too” she said and kissed him again “By now, we should enjoy the rest of the party”

When they came back to the party, Canada was announcing the winner of the contest. It seemed that Vietnam didn’t waste her time and made herself an amazing costume, she deserved it, they thought. Their teams didn’t complain when they looked at them together again.

 “I think your team lost because you were with me” she said.

“You lost too because of me” he said getting her closer and putting a kiss on her head.

“What if we try next time? We could match costumes”

“Alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could notice I took the episode as the reference, and that scene when Belgium and Spain said how cute Romano looks, in that moment Netherlands turned around kinda annoyed, and in the exactly next scene Taiwan appears , so it looks as if he turned around and looked at her. Let me dream and live my fantasy.


End file.
